Cannon's Fire
by Yatenmiokami
Summary: Kagome, A highborn lady, is kiddnaped from her soon-too be husband by pirates and she doesn't seem to want to go back. [sesskag]
1. Day Dream

**Yaten:** Heh… Please don't kill me people I had to do it; the idea would NOT leave me alone. And MAJOR OOC 

**Disclaimer:** If I owned 'em I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Only saying it Once! 

**C A N N O N S F I R E   
**

A proud ship stood out amongst the crashing sea waves. Her first ride in the Caribbean Sea seamed uneventful so far. The girl aboard was a silhouette against the dusky sky. 

_'Soon I will be married and live the life of a noble woman. I should be happy, right? Right! How many women get to marry a man such as Hojo Oblivi. I'll bring honor to my family name, and… besides, who marries for love, instead of money or honor?'_

She knew she was only trying to convince herself that the marriage was a good thing. 

_'But who doesn't want Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome to rescue them?'_

She begun to fantasize about what her dream guy looked like, where he would rescue her, what she wished she looked like, and her dream guy's personality. 

She murmured to herself, some of those things, "Silver hair, abs to boot, nice, kind, caring, but most of all willing to put his neck on the line, save me from this god forsaken HELL HOLE!" All the things Mr. Oblivi was not, from what she had heard. 

She felt the slap about midway through her ranting. She whirled around, to find a tall, some-what muscular, smiling woman of about 17. 

"My, my, Kagome, you got quite a mouth there, and dreaming of another guy, too!" 

"Sango-ooo, that hurt" Kagome half wined at her friend 

"I think you deserve it! Having an affair!" Sango said with mock anger, horror and disappointment. 

"I am not!" 

"Yes you are. I know you." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Am not!" 

Sango gave up, laughing out, "If you say so! Have you seen Kikyou 'round anywhere? I've been looking for her all day!" 

"She'll turn up sooner or later. Have you checked to see if she was with Kagara?" 

"No, Kagara's missing too…" 

Kagome laughed out towards two approaching figures. "Speak of the devils!" 

Kagara and Kikyou grinned their famous mischievous smile. 

"What did you two do? Better yet: What should I be aware of?" Sango looked at them with all the control she could manage. 

The two held up their hands in mock surrender. 

Kikyou said through her wolfish smile, "Just as long as you don't plan to have any of the coconut…" 

Kougara cut in and like a practiced verse and finished "You'll be fine." 

The four couldn't help but laugh. Things like this seemed to be second nature to the girls. After a fit of laughing they stared off into the sunset. 

Sango remembered after a good 40 minutes of playing around "Damn! Dinnertime, shit! That's what I was supposed to remind every one of. Dinner and 20 minutes to get ready for it, Damn!" 

"What?! Oh no, how classy?" Kagome was horrified to say the least. 

"CLASSY!" 

"To my room!" Kagara was the 'girliest' of them all, so of course, she had all the good stuff in her closet. 

Kagara _and_ Kikyou gave Kagome and Sango their most evil look, earning a gulp from both Kagome and Sango. They whisked them away to the evil make-up, perfume, and no-breathing-allowed dresses.   
** **

Coming out, Kikyou was wearing a blood red skirt and white long sleeve top, a cross with a diamond-like studded circle in the background, all made by a black metal. Sango wore a flowing white skirt and a white Mexican top, a single band of gold decorated her wrist. Kagara was done up the most of the three formerly mentioned, girls. She wore a red traditional kimono with a yellow/gold pattern, her was done up in a gold crown looking hair piece, her neck and wrist bore gold bands. 

"Come on Kagome!" Kikyou was beginning to get impatient. "We're late as is." 

"One second!" Kagome's voice came through the door. "How do I look?" 

Her attire was a dark navy blue kimono, with silver scene embroidered on it, and a slit up her right leg. The scene featured a wolf howling to a light blue moon, a running river, a path, trees, and butterflies galore. Her hair done up similar to Kagara's, except the hairpiece was silver and some stubborn hair lined her face. Her make-up was done very lightly, a slight bluish-silver color on her eyes. Her jewelry consisted of a silver band around her wrist, a necklace with a big Austrian jewel, a silver band adorning her navy blue high heels, her earrings were a sapphire connected to three streaming silver pieces, and finally, a silver base ring with a sapphire in the middle and diamonds to either side. 

The three girls blinked twice, she looked spectacular. Kagara was about to have a fit- she looked nicer than her! 

"Wow, Kagome! Come on, let's go, I'm starved!" Sango was not about to miss dinner over some make-up and perfume stuff. "The men are probably gonna kill us" 

Everyone nodded and began walking the long way to the 'mess hall'.   


**Yaten: **What'd you think? Know what I think, people, There needs to be more Sesshoumaru/Kagome story's that take place with like pirates, gang thingies, mafia, and other interesting/hard to write ones, If you author one or know where there is one, SHARE! I'm dying to read a good one. Don't kill me, everyone who wanted Moonlit Curse updated.   
  
__

beta-ed: 5/14/04; dilanda 


	2. A Ruined Dinner

**Yaten:** You all better be happy! 5 pages! Heh, kidding, I loved expanding this one. It may be a long time before the next chappy.

* * *

**C A N N O N S F I R E**

* * *

**Excerpt from previous chap:**  
  
The three girls blinked twice, she looked spectacular. Kougara was about to have a fit; she looked nicer than her!  
  
"Wow, Kagome! Come on, let's go, I'm starved!" Sango was not about to miss dinner over some make-up and perfume stuff. "The men are probably gonna kill us"  
  
Everyone nodded and began walking the long way to the 'mess hall'.

****

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Kikyou, and Kougara came into a large dinning room. A massive feast was laid out upon the lavishly decorated table. Many men sat at the table. One particular man stood up and said:  
  
"Ladies Kougara, Kikyou, and Sango; please sit" he waves his hand toward three empty seats to one side of him. "Lady Kagome, love of my life, come nourish yourself."  
  
The women curtseyed, took their places, and talked among their selves.  
  
"Kagome, my love, the apple of my eye, when we land in a few days we will be wed." The man mentioned before cooed.  
  
"I am very aware of that, Hojo." Kagome was a little more than annoyed at his over use of 'my love'  
  
Hojo leaned toward Kagome's ear to whisper...  
  
"My love, will you not give me my _present_ early?"  
  
'Get real'  
  
She slapped him none too gently on his back.  
  
"Oww!" He yelped then cooed again, "Hun, I wasn't choking..."  
  
"Ugh! You're so... so... Err! I'm going to MY room leave me be!"  
  
Kikyou, Sango, and Kougara abruptly stopped eating and followed the raging Kagome to surprisingly the deck.  
  
"What was all that about," Sango ventured.  
  
"He's being perverted and... and... sigh his normal self"  
  
"He asked AGAIN! You'd have to hold knife to his neck before he understood" Kikyou said.  
  
"Hmm... why don't you? Get him off your back, and besides your getting married to him," Kougara reasoned  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" poor wide eyed Kagome.  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"You're corrupted"  
  
"I know" Kougara smiled and dropped the subject  
  
The deck was deserted, they had anchored for dinner, a very foolish thing too do. The stern gently rocked up and down. Funny thing how Kagome noticed the features of the large ship just now. In the moon light the once mahogany wood shone a pale navy-silver color. In the sky far away was a rapidly moving rainstorm, and by the looks of it just a rainstorm. She guessed the men decided that they would not drift, for the place was still deserted. She looked at her friends sleeping on the deck floor; they should've gone to their rooms hours ago. She looked back at the sea, and for the first time noticed a light. It shone out brilliant against the dark then went out. That's when she noticed it. A would be beautiful ship, if it wasn't for the pirate flag it adorned.  
  
"Oh, no! Pirates! Get up! Sango! Kikyou! Kougara! Pirates!"  
  
"Hmm..." groggily Sango got up "what's it all about again"  
  
"Pirates! Help me get the others up." Sango's eyes snapped open  
  
"Wha... WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Grr... FOR THE LAST TIME PIRATES!"  
  
"We have to wake the others! Well, what are you waiting for?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "YOU!"  
  
They woke Kikyou with relative ease, but Kougara...  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Go... back... to bed..." she yawned and nestled herself in a ball, before continuing sleepily, "I don't want... to play... games..."  
  
Sango cried, "Damn it Kougara, if you don't get up pirates will kill us!"  
  
No response. Kikyou smirked, "let me try..."  
  
Kikyou smirked once more and leaned down close to Kougara's ear, "Ooh, look at that hot guy, I think he's coming toward us!"  
  
Kougara jumped up wide awake, "What!"  
  
Kikyou and Kagome laughed their heads off wile Kougara plotted their death.  
  
"Um, guys I hate to brake up the fun, but theirs still pirates, and their still coming towards us!" Sango's sarcastic voice reminded them of their looming danger.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Running down to the main hall, Kagome took charge, "Kikyou take the west wing, Kougara the east, Sango get ready to hand out weapons, I'll wake up Hojo."  
  
The girls split up each taking their own rout. Kagome ran down the many corridors, stopping before a heavily painted door. She sighed and entered.  
  
The scene most made her puke right then and there. Hojo stood with only a small bit of cloth covering him.  
  
"So, you decided to take up my offer then, Kagome."  
  
She adverted her eyes from the mind scaring image, "No, Hojo. Much, much more important matters, Pirates have been spotted on the sea, and are approaching the ship."  
  
"Have you not awakened the other men? Send Kougara to the west wing, Kikyou to the east wing, and have Sango hand out weapons. You stay here after, I want you safe, away from harm!"  
  
She growled in her head, 'close enough! But if he thinks I'm staying here..."  
  
He intercepted her thoughts, "Hurry now!"  
  
Kagome ran to help Sango, "Sango! Do you think Hojo needs his"  
  
Kagome was once again cut off, only this time by Sango, "Kagome!"  
  
"Ya, Ya, I know, I know!"  
  
Kagome grabbed some swords and handed them out to random crewmembers. Kikyou and Kougara soon met them.  
  
Kikyou wined panting, "Kagome, next time we do this, come up with a meeting spot!"  
  
**On the deck**  
  
The pirates ship got closer. The men had just reached the deck when "boom!"  
  
**Back with the girls  
**  
Kagome paled considerably, as well as her three surrounding friends, who were still in the boat's main hall.  
  
"I was too late... it was all my fault." Kagome repeated the sentence a couple more times before "whap"  
  
"Kagome, pirates have boarded our ship, their shot almost completely missed us. It was not your fault. Grab those weapons you brought and meet us at the stairs in 5 min." Sango finished saying this then ran to her room, which wasn't too far away.  
  
Everyone nodded and dashed to their rooms. Kagome grabbed her weapons, a bow and arrow, and also a sword. She was not a good swordsman, she still kept it anyway. Kagome reflected on why she brought these and smiled.  
  
'Sango told me to, just to be on the safe side.'  
  
She ran out meeting the gang. Kikyou held the same two types of weapons Kagome did. Sango held a large boomerang-like-thing, and Kougara held two reddish fans with sharpened gold edges. They ran up the stairs greeted with a sight they never wanted to see. Few men were still alive; the rain beat down on the bodies of the dead. The pirates retreated to their ship after finding nothing of too great a value.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
She felt it, they felt it, and hell, even the dead could've felt it. The ship jerked with the power of the shot entering the ship, splitting the side open. The ship sunk, the girls were on a single piece of floating wood, and no survivors in sight. They were marooned to the cold water and a single piece of wood, or so it would seem.  
  
"The pirate ship must have spotted us, they're heading our way." Kougara admonished, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Out of the pot 'n' into the fire" Kikyou stated grimly. 

* * *

**Yaten:** Hmm... just can't think on what I want to happen next... by the way Kougara and Kikyou are definitely OOC and their just going to get stupider, beware! I have this wicked idea to make Inu a dog bursts out laughing With slobber and klutz-ness and all! But sadly I think that might mess wit the plot...  
  
**You Review = Next chap  
**  
Get it, got it, good...


End file.
